1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for more rapid UV curing of inks, coatings and adhesives having ultraviolet (UV) photo initiators therein which, when exposed to UV light, convert monomers in the inks, coatings and adhesives to linking polymers to solidify the monomer material. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for driving UV light emitting diodes (LED) chips at 2-4 times their normal current rating to obtain an increase in light intensity up to 8 times greater than when they are operated at their normal current rating and with the greater light intensity, curing the inks, coatings or adhesives more quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, UV-LEDs have been proposed for supplying UV light for curing inks, coatings and adhesives. However, the speed of curing is usually limited by the light intensity of the UV light. Furthermore, light intensity decreases as the UV LED chips are heated during operation of same.